ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Gatt
Joseph Gatt is a British actor, model and motion capture performer who has a part in the , portraying science officer 0718. Gatt was booked for this part on 10 December 2011. http://www.facebook.com/meetjoegatt Gatt was born in Notting Hill, London, England and raised in Kensington, London. He attended the Sylvia Young Theater School and graduated from the Mountview Academy of Theater Arts. Gatt worked as model for print, television, and runway projects for Giorgio Armani in Europe and the United Kingdom. His face and body can be seen in ads for British Telecom, Levi's Dockers Jeans, Kenzo, Gucci, and Guess jeans and in magazines such as Vogue UK and Entrepreneur. Among his earliest acting parts are the crime movie Plunkett & Macleane (1999), an episode of The Bill (1999), the television fantasy film Jason and the Argonauts (2000, with Frank Langella, Jolene Blalock, and Brian Thompson), and the drama Orpheus & Eurydice (2000). He also worked on the crime thriller Malicious Intent (2000), episodes of 999 (2001) and Being April (2002), and the Bollywood romance Kal Ho Naa Ho (2003) before he moved to Los Angeles, California in 2005. Upon his arrival in L.A., Gatt was cast for the television science fiction film Saurian (2006, with Tracy Scoggins), the horror film Pulse (2006, with Zach Grenier, Brad Dourif, and John Jurgens), the horror thriller Killing Ariel (2008, with Lauren Mary Kim), and as Luke in the television series The Dark Path Chronicles (2008-2009, stunt coordinated by Ron Balicki). Beside his work in film and television, Gatt is also a well known motion capture performer and worked on video games such as Driver 2 (2000), Driv3r (2004), 24: The Game (2006), SOCOM U.S. Navy SEALs: Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006), God of War II (2007) and its sequel God of War III (2010). The latter two games were written by Marianne Krawczyk and featured the voices of Clancy Brown, Malcolm McDowell, and Simon Templeman. Gatt played John O'Quinn in 's Wonder Woman remake (2011, with David Mattey, Brandon Molale, and Chrissy Weathersby Ball) and Frost Giant Grundroth in Marvel's Thor (2011, starring Chris Hemsworth and with Jamie McShane, Jim Palmer, and fellow Frost Giants Troy Brenna and Douglas Tait). Further 2011 projects include the crime drama I Am Singh (with Kavi Raz) and episodes of Eagleheart, Pretend Time, Easy to Assemble (with Wallace Langham, Ed Begley, Jr., and Ray Wise), and Chuck (with Bonita Friedericy, Steve Rizzo, Scott Workman, and Derek Graf). For the 2011 video game Star Wars: The Old Republic, Gatt provided the voice of Lord Scourge. More recently, Gatt appeared in episodes of Breaking In (2012, starring Christian Slater and with Eddie Perez) and The Silicon Assassin Project (2013, with Darin Cooper) and had a recurring role as The Albino in three episodes of the crime series Banshee (2013, with Ben Cross, Michael Papajohn, Tom McCleister, Wayne Péré, Mike Mukatis, Jace Jeanes, and Anthony Molinari). External links * JosephGatt.com - official site * * * Category:Movies performers